The Love He Wanted
by deanime6
Summary: So many questions! What happens Ciel Phantomhive is invited to one of Trancy's balls? Who is is standing right there? what happens when Ciel gets lost? What do Ciel and Alois dress as for Halloween? What happens to Ciel and Alois on Halloween? What does Alois order his "Kitty" to do? What Ciel get Alois for his Birthday?
1. Chapter 1

The Love He Wanted

1 ~The ball~

It was a normal day in the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was in the garden sipping his tea while his tall butler Sebastian was standing next to him with his evil red eyes paying attention on a black kitten trying to get a bird. Sebastian couldn't help going over and playing with it. With a cute blush on his face and a cheery smile, he pet its soft black fur and tickled its nose with a piece of grass. "What a lovely little creature you are!"

Ciel watched his butler play with the little kitten and smirked. "How foolish." Ciel looked up at the sky, it was getting late. "Sebastian, escort me inside." Sebastian stood up and pulled the young Earl's chair out from the table. They went into Ciel's room and the butler dressed his master in his bed clothes. "Sleep well, my young lord." Ciel laid in his bed thinking, "Sleep well?" He clutched his covers thinking about that demon's evil red eyes looking into his soul, desperately craving it. "How can I..." He buried his face in his arms and fell asleep with nightmares. Nightmares about his past and that demon devouring his soul.

The next morning, Ciel was in his study doing some paperwork. Sebastian walked in with a letter. "Master, you have a letter." Ciel took the letter and opened it. The letter read:

Dear Lord Ciel Phantomhive,

I would like to inform you that the Trancy Manor is hosting a ball tonight at six o'clock. I would absolutely love it if you would be so kind as to attend.

*letter is NOT Deanna's work*

Regards, Count Alois Trancy

Ciel put the letter down. "Sebastian, what is on my schedule for six o'clock?"

"At six o'clock you have a free schedule my lord."

"Very well then I shall attend Trancy's ball." Ciel decided to wear the outfit that Elizabeth got him recently. Perhaps she will be there.

Meanwhile at the Trancy Mansion, Alois' butler Claude was helping his master get ready for his ball. Alois chuckled. "I hope Ciel can come today!" He twirled around his butler cheerfully. "I can't wait for the ball!"

Ciel arrived at the trancy manor and stepped out of his carriage. Alois went over to him. "Hello Ciel, I'm glad you could come tonight!

"Good evening, Trancy." they walked inside the mansion. Ciel looked around.

_There's nobody here..._

"Hannah!" Alois yelled out. Hannah played dancing music and Alois held his hand out. "Shall we dance?" Ciel blushed. "To dance? W-with me?" he asked blushing deeper. Alois nodded. Ciel hesitantly held Alois' hand. Alois pulled the shorter boy close to him and put his hand on his waist and stepped to the music. Ciel kept looking down at his feet. He stumbled. "Ah, sorry..."

Alois smiled. "It seems someone can't dance!" He teased. Ciel turned his head in embarrassment. "No. I can't." Alois then dipped Ciel and looked into his dark blue eyes. Ciel tightly held onto alois for dear life and looked back up at him. Alois smiled slightly and purposely dropped Ciel. He let out a squeal and fell on his back. Alois laughed. "Ohh I'm sorry, I tend to be a bit clumsy." Alois held out his hand to help him up. Ciel frowned at Alois and grabbed his hand. Alois quickly pulled him up, just almost hitting his lips Ciel blushed then turned his head away from Alois' eyes. They started dancing again. "Having fun?" He asked. Ciel looked back at alois and nodded slightly.

"Good!" Alois said twirling the short one. Ciel smiled as he was being twirled. After a while, Alois got bored. He stuck his foot out and sure enough, poor Ciel tripped and fell to the floor with another squeal. "Alois! Stop doing that!" He yelled at him. Before Ciel could stand, he noticed Alois looking down at him. Alois sat on top of Ciel and smiled at him.

"A-Alois what are you doing!?"

"I'm bored of dancing. Let's do something fun!" He smiled.

"fun as inn...?" Ciel asked him. Alois slowly pulled Ciels bow tie and it became undone.

"Alois!" Ciel tried pushing Alois off of him but he grabbed Ciel's arms and pinned him down. he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against Ciel's. Ciel's eyes widened and he blushed deeply. "Mph!" He turned his head to get away from Alois' lips. "Stop it alois!"

_What... why is he doing this to me? ...That was my first kiss!_

As Ciel's head was turned, Alois thought this was the perfect opportunity. Alois pressed his tongue on Ciel's neck and gave it a slow lick. Ciel let out a soft gasp. "ah...!" He shut his eyes tight. Feeling helpless.

"You're sensitive here, phantomhive." Alois said smirking. He released Ciel's arms and started unbuttoning his shirt. Ciel bit his lip and just watched. Alois leaned down and slowly licked up Ciels chest. Ciel's heart started racing.

"No! I don't like this!" Ciel started struggling to get away.

"Look at you, squirming like a little worm." Alois smiled.

"Stop! Just stop!" Ciel yelled. Alois put his hands on Ciels shoulders and pushed him down. "Nh..!"

Alois bit down on Ciel's lower lip with a devilish smile. Ciel let out a whimper. He's sweating and his heart is racing. Alois let go of Ciel's lip and kissed him passionately. Ciel just barely kissed back. Alois slipped his tongue in Ciel's mouth, as he did Ciel bit down on Alois' tongue. Alois pulled away from Ciel and glared at him.

"I-I'll call sebastian!" Ciel ripped off his eyepatch and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything Alois covered Ciel's mouth. "Please don't!"

Ciel pushed Alois off of him and scrambled to his feet. He glared at Alois and Alois glared back. He fixed his shirt -which he had trouble with-

and headed towards the door. As he was Walking, Alois ran up and grabbed his ass. Ciel squeaked and quickly turned around and slapped him hard across the face. He then ran out of the mansion and into his carriage and headed home. Alois watched with no expression. "I'll get you Phantomhive... you will be mine." he smiled. Ciel sat still in his carriage staring out the window. He was thinking about Alois. He winced at the thought of Alois' tongue on his body. "Why... why am I thinking about him? It's over now... At least I hope so." He clenched his fists.

The carriage came to a stop in front of the Phantomhive mansion and Sebastian came to take Ciel inside. When he opened the door he saw Ciel there, asleep. He smiled and carefully picked him up. He brought Ciel to his room and sat him on the bed.

"Master... master!"

Ciel woke up a bit startled and accidentally slapped his butler across the face. "S-sebastian...!"

Sebastian just smiled, he put two fingers on Ciels chin and looked into his eyes. "are you alright, my Lord?"

Ciel stared back into Sebastian's. don't look at me like that...

He turned his head away from Sebastian. "I'm fine."

"very well, my Lord." Sebastian got Ciel dressed in his bed clothes. "Goodnight, my young lord."

Ciel laid in his bed staring at the ceiling with a blank expression. He thought about Alois' kiss. His tongue on his neck. His tongue on his chest. and then he remembered looking into his eyes. "his lovely blue eyes..."

Ciel said aloud. He had realized what he just said and his eyes widened. "No! What am I saying!? was I... half asleep?" He shut his eyes tightly. "I just want to sleep!"

Soon, he finally fell asleep. But this time he had pleasant dreams, though they were about Alois...


	2. Chapter 2

2 ~That stupid blonde~

The next morning sebastian came into ciel's room. He parted the curtains to let the sunlight in. "Master its time to wake up"

Ciel slowly sat up and wiped his eyes yawning. Sebastian got Ciel dressed and poured him a cup of tea. As Sebastian was tieing Ciels tie, there was a scream from downstairs followed by a crash. The scream came from Meirin.

"Sebastian, go see what is going on with those useless servants."

"Yes sir." Sebastian casually walked out of the room. As Ciel was sipping his tea, he was startled by a loud crash coming from his closet. with the crash was a familiar voice, "Eeep!"

Ciel just stared at the closet. He started to hear weeping. He went over and opened the closet door and saw Alois on the floor up against the wall crying and holding his elbow.

"ALOIS WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE!? GET OUT!"

Alois looked up at him with teary eyes. Ciel gave a sigh and held out his hand to help him up. Alois grabbed Ciels hand but yanked him down so Ciel would fall. With a gasp, Ciel fell on top of Alois and Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel, pulling him to his lips. Ciel hesitantly kissed back, closing his eyes.

_I... guess this is nice..._

This time Ciel didn't get mad. He just sat there enjoying his kiss. Alois pressed his tongue on Ciel's and Ciel danced his tongue around Alois' mouth. Once again Alois pulled Ciel's tie and it became undone. Ciel pulled away and looked at him. he gave a sigh, "Alois if you're going to do that can it at least not be in the closet?" He stood up and Alois stood up too and smiled at him. Ciel looked away.

What did I just get myself into!?

"Do you want some tea or something?" Ciel just wanted to him to leave. Alois walked over to Ciel and whispered in his ear. "I would love some of your tea~" Alois licked his ear. Ciel bit his lip. Alois grabbed Ciels hand and pulled him over to the bed. He pushed him down and sat on top of him. Ciel placed his hands on Alois' hips and slid his hands down, tugging down his stockings. Alois smiled, "Eager are you?"

Alois leaned down and kissed Ciel some more and Ciel kissed back, tugging on Alois' shorts, But he stopped.

Should I be doing this? I shouldn't... but I don't want to stop...

Ciel pulled away and just looked into Alois' eyes. Those icy blue eyes of his.

"What's the matter Ciel?" Alois asked with a questioned look.

He needs love. Alois just wants somebody to love him. He needs attention... But I don't love him...

Alois leaned down and lightly kissed Ciels neck. Ciel shivered by his touch. "Or maybe I do...

Alois wanted to hear a sound from Ciel so he went and gave him a kiss but bit down on his lower lip. Ciel gave a whimper. Alois smiled and played with his lower lip. Ciel was loving this. "Alois, please..." He looked at Alois with lust in his eyes. Alois smirked and started unbuttoning Ciel's shirt. "Of course." He licked Ciel's chest. He licked all over in the sexiest way possible. Ciel's heart was racing again. Letting out a couple small moans his face was blushing so deeply. Alois then leaned down to Ciel's shorts and unzipped them with his teeth. Ciel gave a slight gasp and bit his lip. Alois smiled and gave him a kiss. Ciel pulled away and looked straight at him. "I love you, Alois." Alois was shocked by his words and he smiled while tears were sliding down his face. "Oh Ciel... thank you!" Ciel wiped his eyes and smiled. he pulled Alois to his lips and gave a passionate kiss, while slowly pulling down Alois' shorts. He gave him the love he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

3 ~Icing~

Ciel woke up. It was a bit early for him to be up. He sat up bringing his knees to his chest. He did not bother to go back to sleep, he had trouble sleeping last night since Alois was there... I'll just sit here until Sebastian comes to wake me up. After about half an hour went by, Ciel Heard faint footsteps down the hall. He layed back down and closed his eyes, fake sleeping.

"Master its time to wake up." The blonde boy sat up. He had no trouble at all sleeping last night. He stretched his arms out and yawned. His butler parted the curtains and poured a cup of Earl Gray tea for his master. Claude got Alois dressed and walked out. "Please excuse me my lord."

Alois sat on the side of his bed with the cup of tea in his hands. He stared at the wall thinking. He smiled at the thought of last night. (They did not go all the way) Looking down on Ciel, his moans... he blinked and stood up, setting his tea cup on his night stand. He went over to the window and looked out. He smirked. "I think I'll visit Ciel today."

Ciel was in his study reading a letter. This letter was from his Aunt who had passed away some time ago. It was the last letter she wrote to him. It said that she wanted him to come visit her, she wanted to see her darling nephew. Ciel kept it in his drawer in his desk. He smiled at the letter and put it back in the drawer. He decided to take a break from his paperwork and headed down stairs to oder Sebastian to make him tea. He went over to the dining room where sebastian was but to his surprise, there was a blonde boy sitting at the table with tea in front of him. Ciel widened his eyes and he blushed a bit. "A-Alois, erm, hello..."

Alois looked at him and smiled. He waved cutely. "Hi ciel!"

Ciel went over and sat in the seat across from Alois. "Sebastian bring me some tea." Sebastian poured a cup of tea for his young master. He walked out to make a cake for his master and guest.

"So Alois..." He wasn't sure what to say or what kind of conversation to start.

"I had had a great time last night." Alois smirked. Ciel couldn't believe he just brought that up. His face turned red at that thought. "M-me too..." He blurted out blushing even brighter. Ciel took a sip of his tea.

"Let's do it again" Alois said. Ciel choked on his tea a bit and coughed. He looked at him. "I, I uh..." Sebastian saved him. He came in the room with two slices of chocolate cake with white icing.

Thank you Sebastian. Perfect timing...

They both looked at each other. Alois was smirking and Ciel was blushing just a bit. Ciel stabbed his fork in the cake and took a small bite. Delicious...as always. Alois also took a bite. Ciel glanced at him but he found his eyes locked on Alois' lips. There was some white icing on the side of his mouth. He watched as Alois slipped his tongue out and licked the icing off. Ciel felt his pants getting tight.

_damn it...!_ His cheeks turned red in embarrassment. Alois noticed Ciel's eyes locked on him and he smiled.

_Crap he caught me staring..._

Alois got up and walked over behind his chair. he whispered in his ear, "What is it, Ciel? Do I turn you on?"

That's it. Ciel stood up and turned to face him. He grabbed the collar of Alois' shirt and pulled him down to the shorter boys height. "I will rip your fucking clothes off." This time Alois was the one blushing madly.

Ciel pulled Alois to his lips, kissing him roughly. Alois kissed back just as rough. Ciel unbuttoned Alois' vest and slipped it off. He put his hands up his shirt and slowly slid his hands up and down Alois' body.

"Mmh, Ciel..." He pulled away slowly. "Don't you think it's a bit, well, early for this?"

Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois' waist and looked up at him. "Do you want to do something else?" He asked tilting his head slightly. Alois smiled. "We could go out... like a date."

Ciel blushed at the word date. He held Alois tighter and smiled. "Of course..! We can do that later"

Alois giggled. "Alright then!"


	4. Chapter 4

**4 ~His Date~**

Alois grabbed onto Ciel's hand and locked their fingers. They walked out of Ciel's mansion. "So, where should we go?" Ciel asked.

"Nowhere in particular, lets just walk!" Alois suggested. Ciel smiled. "Alright." They walked on a path that was surrounded with flowers. It was lovely! Alois picked a flower that was the color of Ciel's eyes. "Here Ciel!" He handed him the flower. Ciel took the flower and laughed a bit. "You're so cute." He pecked his lips.

Ciel never thought he would be like this with Alois... He could not believe he was on a date with Alois.

_Why did I go along with this? what was going through my mind!?_

He looked over at Alois who was admiring the blue bells ahead of them. Ciel smiled_. _

_I made the right decision. Definitely_.

He let go of Alois' hand and ran over to the Bluebells. He picked some and ran back to Alois.

"I saw you admiring these..." Alois took the bluebells and smiled brightly. He gave his love a hug and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Ciel held onto Alois kissing him back. Alois lifted Ciel and carried him to a bench that was near them. he put him down and pushed him down on the bench. He faced Ciel, sitting on top of him. he wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck. "You're really mine..." he whispered. Ciel whispered back, "Always."

Alois leaned down and lightly kissed Ciel's neck. "lets keep walking." He said quietly. Ciel nodded. Alois got up and held Ciel's hand continuing to walk. Ciel wanted to get Alois' attention. He purposely tripped on his own feet! He fell with a squeal but he didn't hit the ground. Alois had caught him in his arms. "did you do that on purpose?" He asked. Ciel blushed and nodded slightly. "How childish of you." He smiled sweetly. Ciel held Alois tight looking into his eyes. Alois pulled him up and giggled at his foolishness. As they were walking, Alois looked over at Ciel.

That blush on his face. He seems to have that same blush whenever he's with me... So Adorable!

He smiled and looked at the bluebells in his hand.

I want him to be mine forever... always. But, you can't always get what you want, can you..."

"It's getting cold." Ciel said, looking at the sun which was going down. Alois let go of Ciel's hand and put his arm around his shoulder, Keeping him a bit warmer. Ciel smiled. Alois looked over at an open grass area. He pointed and said, "Ciel, would you like me to teach you how to dance?"

Ciel smiled brightly. "Of course!" They walked over to the area and Alois put one hand on Ciel's waist and grabbed his hand. After a while of steps and turns, Ciel was getting the hang of it!

"Good Ciel!" Alois said smiling at his dance partner. Alois twirled him as Ciel was smiling. Ciel loved being twirled. Alois pulled him close to his chest and smiled. "I'm going to dip you now." He dipped Ciel. Ciel leaned back in his arms and held onto him. He better not drop me again... that damned fool...

Alois slowly and gently lowered Ciel into the grass and sat on top of him. He leaned down and gave him a small kiss. he leaned down lower and lightly kissed his neck. Ciel tilted his head a bit giving Alois more room. Alois gave a smirk and licked Ciel's neck, wanting to hear a whimper. Ciel blushed deep red and let out a small whimper. Alois got off of him and laid down in the grass next to him while holding his hand. This is so romantic! The sun gave off a pretty orange light as it was going down. Perfect for this moment. Ciel loved it so much.

However, their romantic moment was interrupted. A sound of weeping came from behind them. The whimpering was high and squeaky... and... familiar. They both sat up and turned their heads. They widened their eyes at the sight. This was awful. Oh no. The person behind them was none other than... ELIZABETH!

She had seen the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

5 ~Elizabeth~

Ciel scrambled to his feet. "E-Elizabeth I...!"

_Oh damn it, I screwed up! I screwed up big time!_

Ciel stood there staring in horror at his sobbing fiance. Fiance? Not anymore!

_How could I have forgotten! I am engaged! Of course I forgot... I don't even love her... it's not like I even CHOSE to marry her..._

Elizabeth started to run away from them. Ciel called out to her, "Lizzy don't leave I...!" He turned to Alois. "You idiot! I should never have gone along with this! YOU should never have even come to my mansion!" He turned and ran after Lizzy.

Alois stayed in that spot, still staring in the direction where Ciel went to chase Elizabeth. Ciel's Hurtful words scrambled in his head. "You idiot!" Alois felt stupid. He had forgotten about Lizzy as well. God damnit! I hate her! I hate that stupid annoying girl!

"She, she ruined it all...!" His voice trailed off as a tear rolled down his cheek. He wanted so badly to run after Ciel but he couldn't. He was with Lizzy. He stood up and wiped his tear filled eyes. He decided to go home.

"Elizabeth, wait!" Ciel caught up with Elizabeth and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from running any further. She turned around and slapped his face. Hard. "You idiot! How could you do that to me!" She fell to her knees, sobbing more. Ciel kneeled down with her and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I'm sorry Lizzy..." Elizabeth's eyes shot up at him. "N-no! I am sorry Ciel... I shouldn't have slapped you. That wasn't very lady-like... of me..." Her voice got quieter and she put her face in her hands. Ciel tried to comfort her. He lightly grabbed her wrists and held her hands. "would you like me to walk you home?" He asked in a quiet voice. He stood up, still holding Elizabeth's hand. He wiped Elizabeth's tears and they started walking.

"DAMN IT ALL! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" The blonde boy screamed, throwing his half-full teacup at the wall. It splashed all over the wall. He threw himself on the bed and cried in his pillow.

_I had him... He was mine! Ciel was mine! I, I knew this couldn't last..._

"It was too good to be true...!" He said in a loud but weak voice.

They were almost back at Elizabeth's. The sun was pretty low.

"Ciel do you... love Alois?" She asked quietly. Her face turned red. Ciel blushed too at the question. Ciel gripped Lizzy's hand a bit tighter, not knowing what to say. "I-I uh..."

"you don't have to answer that..." Her eyes narrowed. "I understand if you don't want to be with me..." Her eyes were growing watery. She made her hair cover her teary eyes.

"No Lizzy, you and I are already engaged and-" He was interrupted.

"By force!" She said a bit loudly. "You were forced to marry me! I love you but do you really love me?…" Ciel looked at her. He hadn't any clue how to respond to that.

"Love is love and well, you can't be forced to love someone! If you love Alois then go for it. I'll always love you, but if you don't want to be with me then so be it..."

Ciel looked at his fiance and then at his hands. He was still holding onto that blue flower without even realizing it... "I-I don't know..." He said very quietly. They arrived at Elizabeth's house.

"Goodnight, Ciel." She gave him a hug.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." He said, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Call me Lizzy." She whispered and then stepped into her house, closing the door behind her.

Ciel threw the flower on the ground. "Damn it! That... that idiot! He just had to make me love him!" He stopped himself after saying that last sentence.

_Did I just say that...?_

He admitted to himself that he did love Alois.


	6. Chapter 6

6 ~Lost~

Ciel walked away from Elizabeth's house. It's was dark. The sun had gone down and there was nobody around. The only light that showed was the faint light of the moon reflecting on the bright colored flowers. Ciel started to get a bit nervous. There was a bat that flew over him. It startled him a bit. He took a deep breath. "I'll just follow the path and get home." Some kind of animal ran across the path in front of him. He was very startled and he fell back. "Ah!" He quickly stood back up and brushed himself off. Luckily nobody was around to see that...

He looked around and his heart started racing. He had lost his direction. He could not see the path in this darkness... He was lost.

Alois still laid in his bed, curled up in a ball. He refused any food or drink that Claude had offered him. Speaking of Claude, he had come into his room. Alois didn't move. The butler went over and sat on the side of Alois' bed. "Is there anything I can do for you, Your highness?" He asked. Behind that expressionless face of his, It had really pained him to see Alois so upset. There was a long pause of silence and Alois said, "There is nothing you can do, Claude. Just go! I want to be alone!" That wasn't really True. He didn't really want Claude to go. He loved Claude's comfort. Claude stood up but before he could leave, he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked back and saw Alois looking up at him with blood-shot eyes from all his crying. Claude kneeled down and wiped Alois' wet face. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do my lord?" He asked. Alois looked down. "Take me to the Phantomhive's." He told Claude. Surely Ciel would be home by now.

"Yes, your highness."

Alois was gone. Lizzy was gone. He was lost. "I can't believe what I had gotten myself into!" Today was a rough day for him. He started shivering. It was getting awfully cold. He rubbed his arms trying to get warm. He wanted to go home. He wanted to get under his warm covers, but no, he was wandering around some empty field with no sign of anybody, in the cold, with only the moon's faint light. He got very aggravated. "Is Sebastian looking for me!?" He wondered out loud. He wanted to know what time it was. He then remembered, "I was supposed to do that with Alois tonight." He blushed at the thought. Deep down, he secretly wanted Alois to come find him. Even he didn't realize it, but it was true.

Alois was in his carriage staring out the window.

_I hope I am making the right choice. I don't know what will happen when I go into his mansion._

A chill went down his spine.

_I want to apologize. And him too! Those words hurt!_

He replayed it in his head. _"You idiot! I should never have gone along with this! YOU should never have even come to my mansion!"_

I am an idiot. A complete incompetent little idiot. I am an idiot for even going back to his mansion. What's wrong with me...?

He kicked the seat in front of him.

The carriage came to stop. Claude came around to help him out. They walked to the front door and Claude knocked three times. Sebastian opened the door and smiled. "What brings you here at this hour? It's terribly cold."

"Is Ciel here?" Alois asked in a low voice.

"I'm afraid not, Lady Elizabeth's guardian called and said he had brought her home. I assume he is at her place at the moment... Would you like to stay for tea while we wait?" Sebastian asked. Alois was disappointed. But wait... Alois knew the situation he was in. He had probably just taken the poor crying girl home and that's it. So what was taking so long? He got a bit worried. He looked behind him, where they had started walking. He could barely see in this darkness! It was too dark to see where Ciel was going. He realized what was going on. He took a step back from the butlers and turned, taking off on his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**7 ~Finding Ciel~**

He ran. Alois was running to Elizabeth's to see if Ciel was still there. He did not stop running for him. He stopped at Lizzy's front door and caught his breath he knocked on the door and Elizabeth's guardian answered.

"Oh Alois, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Ciel walked Miss. Elizabeth home correct?" Alois asked, still catching his breath.

"Yes, but he had left right after… It's terribly cold out there Alois, would you like a cup of tea?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but I must go!" And with that, he took off.

Ciel couldn't stand it anymore. He was freezing! For the first time in, well forever, he started to cry. He had just let a couple tears roll down his face. He started running, but stopped when he heard a faint voice in the distance. He couldn't really tell what it was but it was calling something. A chill passed through his body.

"Cieeell…" It was clearer. Somebody was calling his name. He turned and looked all around in the darkness. Nobody.

"CIEELL!?"

He heard the voice coming closer to him. squinting his eyes, he tried to make out a figure in the darkness. He knew who it was. He ran towards the person calling him. "A-Alois is that you?" He yelled.

"There you are!"

Ciel ran into Alois' arms and squeezed him. Alois took a step back, almost falling backwards. Alois hugged him back warmly.

"You must be freezing, Ciel!"

Ciel nodded. Of course I am! Just don't let go of me and keep me warm!" He snuggled closer in Alois' arms. Alois held onto him tighter. "Of course I won't let you go, Ciel."

"So... You came for me... even though I called you an idiot and said those mean things?" Ciel asked without even looking at him.

"Of course I came for you. I love you Ciel... But what had happen with Lady Elizabeth?" He asked him. Ciel loosened his hug and looked up at Alois. Um... She asked me if I loved you and I'm pretty sure she knew and-" He was interrupted. "Knew what?" Alois asked. He knew, he just wanted to hear him say it.

"...That I love you."

Alois smiled. "And then what?"

"I told her that we were engaged but she wanted me to realize that our love isn't real. Considering that our marriage is forced. I'm pretty sure we are not together now."

Alois' smile faded. He was happy at the fact that he was free to be his now but he didn't actually want them to break up. He was not expecting that.

"But you know something...? I want to be with you, Alois." He smiled warmly.


	8. Chapter 8

**8 ~Stay with me tonight~**

Alois grabbed onto Ciel's hand and they started walking home. Even in this darkness, Alois knew his way. Ciel stayed close to Alois, for he had known about his fear of the dark. Alois payed no mind to his fear of darkness when he was running for Ciel. The only thing on his mind then, was finding his love.

They approached Ciel's mansion and Sebastian had opened the door for them. "Sebastian make some tea." He ordered.

The butler bowed and started the tea.

Ciel didn't want anybody to know about what happened. It was just between him and Alois. They both sat at the table waiting for their tea.

"So Ciel... remember when you said we were going to do that tonight." He smirked. Ciel smiled at him. "Is that all you can think about? And yes, yes I did say that."

Alois blushed. "just makin' sure." He looked away and smiled.

_Oh my god. I need to make him blush more... So damn cute!_

Ciel let out a happy sigh. Sebastian came in with tea for the two boys. "Will there be anything else sir?"

"Tell Claude I'm sleeping here tonight." Said Alois. Ciel shot his eyes at him and stared. He looked back at Sebastian.

"Alright." He gave a small bow and turned to walk out of the room.

Ciel took a sip of his tea. So warm! He wrapped his cold hands around the hot tea cup. Alois was just getting impatient. He looked at the tea in his hands and smiled. He slowly raised it up, and splashed it on Ciel! Ciel stood up and looked at his wet shirt. "WHAT THE HELL ALOIS!"

Alois walked behind Ciel smiling. Oh, it looks like you have spilled tea on your clothes... I guess they have to come off!" He reached in front of him and slowly started to unbutton Ciel's shirt. Ciel sighed. So that's what he was planning...

Alois slipped the other's shirt off his arms. Ciel turned to face him and wrapped his arms around him. He said in a quiet voice, "Alois, it's cold down here... Let's get under the covers."

The way he said that made Alois blush a lot.

They went upstairs. Ciel pushed Alois down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Alois put his hands on Ciels waist and slid his hands down, tugging on his shorts. He looked up at Ciel's blushing face. He was blushing madly! Alois stopped and just pulled Ciel to his lips.

_Damn it Alois, don't tease me!_

As they were kissing, Ciel struggled to unbutton Alois' shirt. Alois pulled away and giggled at Ciel. He unbuttoned his own shirt and smirked at him. Ciel smiled back blushing and leaned down to give Alois' bare chest a slow lick. Alois' cheeks turned red. Ciel kissed his neck and then gave another passionate kiss on the lips3

They flipped themselves over so Alois was on top of Ciel. His knee was between Ciel's legs and he started to grind on it. "Nh.." He stopped. He felt his eyelids get heavy. His kiss was weakening. Alois pulled away and looked at him. "Ciel?"

"hm...?"

"you look tired... you alright?" Alois asked.

"I am fine." He yawned. His eyes closed. "Alois... promise to stay with me tonight. Stay with me forever..." He fell asleep. The poor boy was awfully tired! Wandering around in that cold darkness...

Alois looked at him. _HE... HE'S SO CUTE..._

He was staring at his sleeping face. He brushed a strand of hair away from his face. "Of course I will stay with you forever. I love you." He pecked Ciel's lips and rolled over next to him. He grabbed his hand and fell asleep with him.


	9. Chapter 9

9 ~Kitty~

"Ciel! Love, wake up!" Alois called. Ciel turned over and smiled. Good morning, Alois." He said in a tired voice.

_Shit, I fell asleep!_

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

_Where's my shirt?... Oh yea, I took it off downstairs..._

"Here, I got your shirt." Alois said. Ciel got out of bed and put his shirt on. He fiddled with the buttons trying to button his shirt. "Ugh..."

"Here, let me help you." Alois buttoned down Ciel's shirt. His hands got lower and lower... Ciel blushed as he watched his hands almost go down his pants. No, he just buttoned his shorts.

"let's have breakfast." Said Ciel. They walked out and went downstairs. As they were going down the steps, they saw something run by them.

"Uh, what was that..." Ciel said going back up following it back to his room.

"What the hell Sebastian!? He let a cat in the house... Again..." Alois ran over and picked it up.

"Aw look Ciel, it has your eyes!" He stroked its fur.

Ciel came over and studied its face for a second. "I... Guess it does..."

The cat nuzzled Alois' cheek. "D'aww, she likes me!" He giggled.

"You going to keep it?" Ciel asked him.

"Maybe! I would love to keep her around, she reminds me of you when I look at her eyes."

Ciel blushed at that. "I am allergic to cats so maybe she shouldn't be in here." They walked out and went downstairs for breakfast. When they sat down Ciel saw a dirty cat bowl on the floor.

_Oh great, he fed it... Now it's going to keep hanging around... Nice going Sebastian..._

He sighed. Sebastian came in and put tea in front of Ciel and Alois. "Good morning my lord, I hope you slept well."

Ciel looked over at Alois and smiled. "I slept very well..."

Alois blushed.

"Hey Ciel, I know you probably don't care but Halloween is coming up soon! We should dress up."

Ciel thought about it. "...how 'bout no."

"Aw come on Ciel! You can be a kitty!" as if on cue, the cat that came in the mansion let out a meow.

"No!"

"Yes! You would be adorable!"

"I... I don't want to. Dressing up is pointless and dumb."

"I'll be a bunny." Alois said smiling. Ciel thought about Alois in a bunny costume and his face turned bright red.

_Oh dear god..._

Alois giggled. "You can be a sexy kitty."

That made Ciel blush even more. "F-fine I'll dress up!"

Alois smiled. "Good then." He took a sip of his tea. Sebastian came in the room. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I have an order for you Sebastian." Alois said. "Make a sexy kitty costume for Ciel to wear for Halloween."

Ciel glared at him.

_You evil bastard._

Sebastian's eyes lit up with joy and he smiled brightly. "Of course Mr. Trancy."

Ciel sighed. "And while you're at it make a sexy bunny costume." He said blushing.

"I'll leave that one to claude." Alois said. "So tell Claude to do that."

Sebastian bowed a bit. "Alright sir, I will tell him." He walked out and got started on Ciel's Kitty costume. He couldn't wait to see what Ciel would look like! He blushed at the thought and smiled.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into that..." Ciel said shaking his head.

"You want to see me in a bunny costume and you know it." Alois said smirking.

"Oh please, I- I don't know why you would even think that..." He sipped his tea.

"Come on Ciel, I saw you blushing severely. Don't deny it.

I'll be the sexyist bunny ever... And I'm sure you will be the cutest little kitty too."

"Yea well you just had to make Sebastian make the costume... You know how he is! Obsessed with cats! Heaven knows how he will react when he sees me in a kitty costume!"

"You think I don't know that? He is the best person for that job!"

"He just better not go overboard..."

"We will have fun on Halloween, okay?"

"Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

**10 ~Halloween~**

Ciel stared at himself in the mirror as Sebastian was getting him dressed in his kitty costume. "This... is so embarrassing..." He was wearing a black corset with a super short skirt with fishnet stockings underneath and black boots with long black gloves. He had cat ears and a tail with a black bow tied on the end. he had whiskers drawn on his face.

_Why, why must I do this!? I wonder what Alois will think..._

Alois looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. Such sexyness... The sexyest bunny ever! He was very happy with his costume. "Good job Claude." He smiled at his butler.

"Thank you, your highness."

_I wonder what Ciel will think..._

He got in his carriage and headed to the Phantomhive's.

Ciel Came downstairs and kept stumbling because of those heels. He saw Alois' carriage stop in the front and he smiled. "Sebastian, our guest is here."

Sebastian went over and opened the door for Alois. "Good evening, Mr. Trancy." He moved to the side, letting Alois come in. Alois' eyes lit up when he saw Ciel in front of him. "C...Ciel! YOU LOOK ADORABLE!" He ran over and gave him a big hug. Ciel stared at Alois. His shorts were even shorter. He was wearing a white corset with white bunny ears and tail and white boots.

_God he looks so fucking sexy..._

Alois grabbed Ciels tail and whispered in his ear, "You know, I could use a nice big carrot to nibble on..." He smirked. Ciel blushed madly and wrapped his hands around his bunny's waist and said, "You will be in my bed tonight."

Alois smiled. "Of course I will."

"Master, the tea will be ready soon." Said Sebastian. Ciel let go of Alois and looked at him. "Shall we go sit down?"

Alois nodded. "Alright" He followed Ciel to the table but tripped on his heels! "GAAH!"

Ciel chuckled at him. He then climbed on top of Alois. "Clumsy, are we?"

Alois blushed. "Sh-shush!"

Ciel smiled at him and leaned down and kissed him roughly. Alois kissed back. "Mmh..." He slid his hands down Ciels legs. Ciel pulled away, panting a little. "Perhaps we should get our tea now." He sat up and so did Alois. Ciel had his legs around him. "I don't wanna let you go..."

"Neither do I." he pecked Ciel's lips and they both stood up. They sat down at the table and drank their tea.

"So what will we do today?" Alois asked.

"You made me do this. That's for you to decide."

"hmm..." He sipped his tea. "Ooh, lets have a Halloween ball!"

Ciel glared at him. "Alois, nobody is to see me like this. NO."

"Oh, yea..."

Alois thought for a moment and then the idea hit him! He smiled. "we could go out into the woods in the dark."

Ciel looked at him and thought about it. Him and Alois in the darkness, alone? Yes. definitely. A small smile appeared on his face. "...Okay..."

Alois smiled brightly. "Alright then! At 12 o'clock, we will go outside and wander around looking for ghosts!"

Ciel flinched at the word ghost. "W-will there really be ghosts?" Ciel asked worriedly.

"Aww, is Ciel scarred?" Alois said mockingly.

"N-no! I am not!" Ciel said blushing.

Alois smirked at him. "Yes you are... But don't worry, I won't let those ghosts get you." He stood up and went over to Ciel. He leaned down to his face. "I'll protect you..." He said quietly. He gave him a small kiss. Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois. "Of course you will, you wouldn't want to lose me..."

Alois sat on Ciel's lap, facing him. "You will always be mine."

"I love you."

"I love you more"

"I love you most, and that's final."

Alois chuckled and gave him a passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**11 ~Woods~**

Sebastian fixed up their costumes -which got messed up when Ciel and Alois decided to have fun in his bedroom while they waited for 12 o'clock.- It was time.

Alois grabbed Ciels hand and walked out the door. All they had to work with was one flash light. Ciel made sure he stayed close to him, he was very nervous!

_Oh why do I keep giving in to Alois?_

They walked far from the mansion out into the darkness.

They heard rustling in the bushes. Alois flashed the light on it. "What is th-that..." Ciel said holding on to Alois. They watched a black cat jump out and run past them. Ciel squealed and fell back. "Ow..."

Alois laughed and held out his hand.

"St-stop laughing!" He blushed and grabbed Alois' hand. He pulled him up to his lips and pecked them. He put his arm around him. "Remember Ciel, I will protect you."

That made Ciel calm down a bit more. He kept close to Alois.

"Alois, why did you decide to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't you have a huge fear of the dark? Aren't you scared?"

"...Of course I am, but I would still risk going out into the darkness to be with you, Ciel."

"Really?..." He smiled.

"Yes. After you took Lady ELizabeth home and you were lost, wandering around in the cold, I had payed no mind to my fear and ran for you."

Ciel was touched. He blushed deeply and looked up at Alois, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Alois..."

He wiped Ciel's tear and smiled. "Ciel don't cry, you are smearing your whiskers!"

Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois and looked into his eyes. "I will always be by your side so you don't have to be afraid, Alois." He gave him a kiss.

They continued to walk through the darkness. It was cold. Ciel was shivering as Alois tried to keep him a bit warmer in his arms.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to come out here in these costumes..." Ciel said.

"Well I'm not heading back yet. I want to find a ghost."

A chill went through Ciel's body.

_Oh Alois, do you really have to?_

Alois saw the flash light blink. he hit it lightly. It blinked twice more. Blink, Blink, dead... He dropped the flashlight. "Ciel... It went out..." He fell to his knees. "I- I'm really scared now..." Ciel was the one who had to protect Alois this time. he kneeled down with Alois. "Don't worry, Alois. I am here, and I will keep you in my arms, safe with me." He held Alois tight. Alois felt a little better. "Thank you, Ciel..."

Just then, they heard whispers. At first they thought it was nothing but they heard it a bit louder. Ciel looked around in the dark.

"Ciel did you hear that?" Alois said in a childlike voice. That voice made Ciel hold onto Alois tighter. It's ok Alois... He kissed his forehead. They heard it get closer. Alois held onto Ciel and both their hearts started racing.

The voice wasn't saying anything in particular, it was just some whisper in the dark. It got closer. And closer.

"Ciel..!" Alois yelled. He started to cry.

"shhh, Alois it's ok! Im here, Im here..." He kissed his forehead again trying to comfort him. Alois only kept crying but still trying to calm down. Ciel wiped his tears. The whispering was all around them. It had circled them. They felt it closing in on them, getting louder, and nearer. Alois couldn't take it anymore. "Ciel!"

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Ciel yelled. The whispers had stopped. Dead silence. He looked around. Nothing. The only thing that surrounded them was the cold.

"What... was that..." Ciel whispered. Alois hugged him tight. "I don't know but I'm scared Ciel!"

He kissed his cheek. "Don't be. It's gone now, and I'm here."

"But... It's dark... The flashlight went out and I can barely see you...What if I lose you in the darkness?" He said in a weak voice.

"Then don't let go of me and you will be safe." He whispered. Alois didn't want to leave Ciels arms. So warm, so comforting... He just could not let go.


	12. Chapter 12

**12 ~A figure In The Darkness~**

Ciel looked ahead of him. what's this? A figure. A figure drawing near them. A tall dark figure getting closer. Ciel Held Alois tight again.

Alois looked up. He saw Ciel was looking ahead so he looked too. He also saw it. The figure slowly coming towards them. He Held onto Ciel Tighter.

"C-Ciel...!"

"Yes, I see the tall figure in front of us. Stay calm, Alois..." Ciel wasn't calm at all though. He just wanted to protect Alois like he promised.

"Just don't make a sound... Keep still."

Alois nodded.

The figure turned in the other direction. They kept their eyes locked on the figure until it disappeared in the darkness.

"...It's okay now...I think."

Alois looked up at Ciel. "Ciel, thank you for protecting me." He said in a low voice.

"Of course, Alois." He brushed a strand of hair from his face. He gave him another kiss.

They heard something approach from behind them. They turned around and to their surprise, it was the figure. they jumped and scrambled to their feet. Ciel jumped in front of Alois and held his arms out, guarding Alois. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HIM!"

Alois gasped at Ciel actions. "Oh Ciel..."

"GET AWAY FROM US!" He screamed, as tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Master?"

Ciel slowly lowered his arms and grabbed onto Alois' hands.

"Young master are you alright?" It was Sebastian. Of course it was... That tall, dark, eerie figure coming towards them was Sebastian. Ciel ran into his arms. "Sebastian! It was you! just... you...!"

Alois sighed in relief.

"Master, you are terribly cold! I can feel you shivering. Let us go back inside."

Ciel nodded and grabbed onto Alois' hand. They stayed close.

They got back to the the mansion and Sebastian got them dressed in their bedclothes. He then prepared some hot tea for the freezing boys. They headed straight to bed after drinking their tea. They were awfully tired! Ciel got under the covers with Alois. They faced each other, holding hands.

"That was a pretty scary night..." Ciel said.

"Thank you, Ciel."

Ciel smiled. "I would do anything to keep you safe. I love you." He put his arm around him.

Alois smiled at that and drifted into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**13 ~Kitty for a day~**

Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stretched out his arms and yawned. He look over at Alois who was still sleeping peacefully next to him and smiled, "That sleeping face of his is so adorable..." He poked his cheek. "Alois wake up..." He said quietly, he gave another poke. Poke...Poke...Poke. Alois narrowed his eyes and rubbed his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked up at Ciel.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Alois smiled and sat up.

Sebastian came up with tea for the two boys. "Good morning, I hope you two slept well."

Not Alois. He had nightmares last night.

Sebastian got them dressed and walked out. They both sat next to each other in bed with tea in front of them.

"Hey Ciel... My birthday is tomorrow..."

Ciel blinked.

Already? I'll need to get him something!

"What do you want to do for your birthday, Alois?" He smiled at him.

"Oh gosh... I don't know!"

Ciel thought for a moment. The idea hit him. He knew exactly what to do.

"I don't know either... we'll think of something eventually though!" Ciel said.

"I don't really need to do anything for my birthday, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

Ciel kissed his cheek. Alois blushed and smiled.

"...Alois I need to make you blush more often..." Ciel said in a low voice. That made Alois blushed deeper. He pulled Ciel to his lips. Alois climbed on top of Ciel and he put his hands on Alois' waist, sliding his hands down his hips than thighs, tugging his stockings down. Alois stopped kissing and leaned down to lick his neck. Ciel gave whimper. Alois licked and sucked creating a hickey. Ciel whimpered more and turned his head slightly, giving Alois more room. Alois trailed small kisses up to his lips and gave him a small kiss. He leaned forward so he was laying on top of Ciel, looking down at him.

"I want you to stay right here with me..." Ciel said.

Ciel and Alois sat at the table in the garden with tea in front of them. Alois sighed. "I'm bored, Ciel. It's already 3 o'clock and we haven't done anything but messing around in your bed!"

Ciel blushed. "O-oh... Well think of something to do... I don't have anything to do either...

Alois looked over at a black cat sleeping in the garden. He suddenly had an idea! He stood up and gave Ciel a serious face. "I got it!"

"What is it?"

He leaned over the table close to Ciel. "You will be my kitty for a day."

"What!?"

"You're going to wear that kitty costume from yesterday and I get to order you around!"

"NO. I am NOT doing that..."

"Aw come on Ciel! It'll be fun!"

Ciel turned his head. "NO."

Alois whispered in his ear. "And it'll be sexy."

Ciel looked at him. He imagined the things Alois would order him to do. He blushed a bit. "M-maybe..."

"I knew you would understand!" He smiled and grabbed Ciel, heading towards the bedroom where the costume was.

_Damn it, I gave in again..._

Alois went into the closet and pulled out the kitty costume. He unbuttoned Ciels shirt -slowly- and threw the shirt on the bed. Ciel was blushing very much at Alois undressing him. Alois removed Ciel's shorts and Ciel put on his short black skirt. He got on his black corset, stockings, boots, gloves, cat ears, and tail. Alois looked over him.

"hmm... I feel like something is missing... Oh! Whiskers!"

He got black paint and carefully drew on whiskers.

"Oh Alois, you're such a pain in the ass... but I love you."

Alois pecked his lips and stepped back to admire him.

"So what shall I have you do first...?" He sat on the side of the bed.

Ciel got a bit nervous.

"Sit like a cat."

"Seriously!?"

"Sit."

Ciel took a breath and sat like a cat.

"Now meow."

Are you KIDDING me!?

He made his kitty nois. "mrow...!"

Alois giggled. "Good kitty!"

Ciel looked pissed. Alois put two fingers on Ciel's chin and made him look at him. "Don't look so mad, kitty!"

"Don't call me kitty."

Alois slapped him. "Don't talk back to your master!"

Ciel put his hand over where Alois slapped him "Alois...!"

Alois smiled. "If you disobey me you get punished."

"When you say punish, that can go two ways..." Ciel smirked.

"Oh...?"

Ciel nodded.

"Crawl like a cat."

Ciel looked at him.

"Crawl."

Ciel started to crawl on his hands and knees with his tail swaying in the air. Alois grabbed it. Ciel looked behind him and saw Alois smirking at him. He tugged on it.

"Does this hurt, kitty?"

"Y-yes it does... Master..."

He tugged harder.

"Mrow..!" He pretended it hurt. He saw Alois slip his hand under his skirt. He blushed deeply. "M-master...!"

Alois slid his hand down Ciel's thigh and Ciel blushed deeper, starting to breathe a bit heavier.

Maybe this was a good idea after all...

"You're a good kitty. Perhaps you want some milk?"

"Y-yes I want milk..."

"Wait here." Alois went downstairs and poured some milk in a dish. He came back up and put it in front of Ciel on the floor. "There you go."

_THAT'S NOT WHAT I THOUGHT HE MEANT AT ALL!_

"You expect me to... lick the milk out of the dish?"

"Thats what kitties do so yea, basically!"

GOD this was so humiliating! Ciel couldn't believe he was doing this. But if he doesn't obey, Alois will "punish" him!

He leaned down and started to lick the milk from the dish.

"Drink it all, kitty!"

Ciel obeyed. He gave one last lick and sat up.

"Happy now?"

Alois smirked and knelt down in front of him.

"You have got some milk on your mouth, kitty." He licked the milk off of the side of Ciel's mouth. Ciel blushed deeply.

A breeze came through the window and Ciel shivered.

"Alois, it's cold can I please get dressed n-" Alois put his hand over Ciel's mouth.

"You're cold? Well that's too bad, kitty because you have to be my kitty for day. Has it been a day yet?"

Ciel shook his head. Alois removed his hand from Ciel's mouth and smiled.

"But Alois..."

"One more word and I slap you harder."

Ciel kept his mouth shut. He rubbed his arms trying to stay warm. He just wanted to get dressed in warm clothes and cuddle with Alois in his arms, but no, he was being humiliated dressed in a kitty costume and having to obey Alois' orders. Why did he give in? He was expecting Alois to order him around in bed. Not like this.

Alois put two fingers on Ciel's chin and got close to him.

"And refer to me as Master."

"...Yes master"

"Kitty, go downstairs and tell Sebastian to make tea."

Ciel stood up and slowly walked out the door and headed downstairs to where Sebastian was. He tugged on his sleeve. Sebastian turned around and was surprised but happy when he saw Ciel in his kitty costume.

"Yes my lord?"

He put his hands behind his back and blushed in embarrassment.

"...My m-master wants tea..."

Sebastian was confused. "What do you mean by "Master"?

"J-just make the tea..."

"Alright, my lord."

The tea was done and Ciel brought it up to his master.

"Here you are, master..."

Alois took a sip of his tea and smiled. He dropped the teacup and it spilled all over him, dripping down his legs!

"Kitty..."

_Oh no, what does he want me to do this time!?_

"Clean this up."

He quietly growled under his breath and turned to go get paper towels.

"Where are you going?"

"I am... going to get paper towels."

"Lick me clean."

Ciel turned to face him. "Master?"

"Lick me clean. If you refuse I'll punish you."

"Y-yes master..."

He went over and knelt down. He leaned in and licked the dripping tea from Alois' thigh. Finally, he was happy with what Alois was ordering him to do. He pulled down Alois' stocking and licked his leg.

"That's a good kitty." Alois smirked.

He stopped and smiled at him.

"Oh, master, your clothes are soaked with tea!" He started to remove Alois' vest.

"Indeed they are."

Ciel took Alois' shirt off and licked his chest. Ciel climbed on top of him and leaned forward so he was looking down at him.

"meoww.." He said cutely. He licked his chest again.


	14. Chapter 14

**14 ~Happy Birthday~**

How the hell did I fall asleep in such an uncomfortable outfit?

Ciel looked over at Alois who was asleep. He smiled and climbed on top of him. He brushed some blonde hair out of his face and leaned down to kiss him. "Alois, wake up." He said.

Alois opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Ciel still in his kitty costume. He thought Ciel's messy morning hair was so sexy...

"Happy birthday."

Alois smiled at him. He put his hands on Ciels waist. "Can I order you around today?"

Ciel thought for a moment.

Well... It is his birthday...

"You got to do that yesterday!"

Alois gave him a pouty face. "Pwease?"

Ciel sighed. "Fine, but I will not be dressed in a silly kitty costume."

Alois smiled again. "Alright."

"And I'm not calling you "master"...

Ciel leaned down and kissed Alois. He pressed his tongue on Alois' while Alois was sliding his hands down Ciels waist, then thighs as he pulled his stockings down. Ciel pulled away a little.

"I have something for you today."

Alois smiled brightly

"Really!?"

"Mhm, but you must wait until later..."

"How much later?"

"...When the time is right."

Alois wondered what Ciel could possibly mean by that. Nobody ever gave Alois a straight answer, not even Claude. It was so very irritating...

Alois helped Ciel get dressed out of his kitty costume and back into his regular clothes.

"hm, It seems as though I don't need Sebastian to dress me anymore."

"Oh hush, I'm not always going to help you get dressed!" He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up and come with me..." He grabbed Alois' hand and they went down stairs for tea.

"So... Since it is my birthday I get to tell you what to to do."

"Oh Alois... Your logic confuses me."

Alois went over and unbuttoned the two top buttons of Ciel's shirt.

"That's a sexy look."

Ciel blushed. "Do you want me to keep it like that for today?"

"Yes!" He smiled.

"Alright then..."

It's just so hard to refuse that cute innocent face of his...

"You know what else looks good on you?"

"What."

Alois sat on Ciel's lap facing him.

"Me."

Ciel blushed and smiled.

"Indeed."

Alois gave him a kiss.

He is the one.

Ciel pulled away slightly. "Alois I have something to show you..."

"Young master."

Alois quickly got up off of Ciel and sat in his seat.

"Y-yes?"

"I am sorry to interrupt, but the Trancy servants are here for Alois."

Damn it I was going to do it...

"Very well..."

Claude came in the room. "Happy birthday, highness." He presented a gift for him. Hanna held out one as well. And also the triplets. "Yes, happy birthday master."

Alois smiled brightly. He turned to Ciel. "Ciel, can you stay at my mansion to celebrate?"

"Of course."

I can tell him soon I hope...

They went into Alois' carriage and Ciel sat close to Alois holding his hand.

"So what are we going to do for your birthday Alois?"

He smiled. "I would like to have a ball. But just you and me..."

Ciel thought about the last ball he was invited to.

"And we shall dance the night away!" He giggled.

Ciel smiled. "You are too cute, Alois." He pecked his cheek.

The carriage stopped in front of the Trancy mansion and they hopped out. They walked inside holding hands with Claude and Hanna following behind them. Hanna's eyes were locked on the boys' hands.

Ah master, I am so glad you have found someone to truly love you... If Phantomhive breaks your heart I shall kill him.

She smiled.

They walked in the mansion that was decorated with flowers and streamers. Claude placed a small crown on Alois' head.

"Let's dance, Ciel!"

Claude played the dancing music and Alois put his hand on Ciel's waist. They stepped to the music. Since Alois had taught Ciel how to dance he hadn't stumbled this time.

When this dance is over I will give it to Alois.

Ciel dipped him and looked into his eyes. Alois held onto him and smiled. Ciel slowly lowered him to the ground and then sat on top of him. he leaned down and kissed him.

"I want to show you something." He said quietly.

"Let's go out into the garden."

they both stood up and walked out to the garden. Alois looked over at Ciel curiously.

I wonder what he's up to...

They stood where flowers were surrounding them.

Ciel started to blush. "Alois, I have something to tell you..."

"Ciel why do you look so nervous?" Alois asked.

Ciel's face was hot. He was blushing madly. He lightly held Alois' hands and he knelt down. On one knee. Alois started to blush also.

"C-Ciel...?"

"Alois... I want to make sure that you will never feel alone. I want to protect you forever, so you don't feel that you are forever lost in the darkness..." Ciel reached into his vest and pulled out a big ring.

"Alois Trancy, will you marry me?"

Tears started to roll down Alois cheeks and he was blushing more than Ciel. He fell to his knees and hugged Ciel tightly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He kissed him rapidly. "Of course I will!"


End file.
